Chosen
by xxDarkAnglexx
Summary: Her name is Raven and she has been chosen by Aizen. Main Character OC.
1. Chosen

**A/N: This is a one shot. When I started it I intended to make this a series but it just didn't seem like it was going anywhere. That's why it's a bit of a cliffy at the end but you'll just have to live with it lol. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and probably never will (Damn)**

_Chosen_

My name is Raven and this is my story. I was the highest level Vasto Lorde, one of the last of a dieing breed. The Arrancarr had been taking many of our strongest leaders ---, Ulqurria, and even Grimjaw. Now that these strong leaders are gone I fear that I may be approached next to join the ranks of this yet unknown level of hallow. I believe that should I be approached I shall accept.

As I walked slowly across the planes of the ---- I heard the quiet pad of feet behind me. I whirled around to face the poetical threat.

"Oh Damn! Is that really you Ulqurria? I can barely recognize you now. What the fuck happened to you?" I exclaimed as my turn revealed my old if quiet friend, if any hallow could have what was a friend ship that is, Ulqurria.

"I see that you swear no less now than when I left you in charge here. I had rather hoped the responsibilities might have stilled those atrocities you continue to spew," he said with that perfect poker face that had not changed in the least by all the time spent apart.

"Ah, there's the sarcasm I've been waiting for. It's good to see you again Ulqurria," I said with as much civility as one can have while attempting not to burst out laughing. "Now, sorry to cut the pleasantries so short but I am extremely curious as to why you are here. So would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"Of course my dear," he said, his voice dripping with courtly sincerity. Back when we had been but lowly adjuccus we had started a habit of talking in courtly circles. I had, as you can probably tell abandoned most of this some time in the past but for some reason Ulqurria had continued the practice.

"I am here on Aizen-sama's orders t-"

"I'm so hurt, Ulli (a nickname I had given him years earlier) you have to be ordered to come see your old friend," I said putting on the puppy dog eyes and painting my words with indignity.

"As I was saying, Aizen-sama sent me here to take you back to Las Noches with me. Would you like to go put your second in command in charge or would you rather just let them figure it out themselves."

"Oh let the assholes figure it out for themselves," I said almost automatically, but after receiving a scathing look from Ulli I relented saying, "Fine I'll go put Larchra in charge."

"I'll just wait h-"

"Oh no, you won't! Your coming with me, they won't believe me otherwise. If you leave me to face those little leaches alone you bet your ass they'll suck me dry looking for an answer." I said continuing my old habit of cutting him off mid word. He rolls his green eyes at me as we began walking back to the ramshackle building that served as the headquarters for us dwindling Vasto Lorde. "So what exactly do you plan to do with the innocent little princess once you get her back to your big bad castle I wonder?" I said not really expecting to get an answer, but to my utter surprise he gave me a direct answer for once.

"You're coming with me for a very specific reason. Aizen-sama believe that your superb skills may make a good addition to the ranks of the Arrancarr and possibly, after you are trained of course, the elite Espada with are currently filled with many of the former Vasto Lorde from our area including that maniac Grimjaw," as we steadily approached the building he dropped his voice and whispered. "You must not mention this to any of your remaining Vasto Lorde. Lord Aizen doesn't wish to have the common hollows know of this new higher rank. He fears that should the masses find out we would be hard pressed to get anything done and repress the flood of those who wish to join us. It is imperative that we remain a secret to all those but the few of us hand picked by Lord Aizen him self. Since you are about to join our ranks you must now learn to keep this secret as well. Tell your subordinates what ever you have to. You must get them to believe that you are leaving, for good.


	2. Lying

**A/N: Long time no see. I started this out as a one shot, but I got a couple of requests a really long time ago to continue this story and I finally got around to doing it. So sit back relax and enjoy the story.**

_**Chosen**_

_Lying_

-Tell your subordinates what ever you have to. You must get them to believe that you are leaving, for good. -

"_Well here I go," _I thought as I thrust open the door, on protesting hinges, to reveal four very bored, very grumpy Vasto Lorde. I strode into the room, a glower settling over my features. I watched the shock register on their faces as Ulquiorra followed me silently into their midst. The first of them to say anything was Larchra, my pathetic excuse for a right hand man.

"W-what the hell is Ulquiorra doing here?" he spluttered. His beady eyes jumped frantically from my face to Ulquiorra's, then back again. Suddenly sobering, as if sensing my resolve he stated simply, "You're leaving."

I raised my chin in a subtle show of power and distain. "Yes, I am. I expect you lot to keep out of trouble. Larchra," addressing my subordinate without looking at him I scanned the others in the room for signs of hostility. "I'm putting you in charge; you're the oldest one here, other than me of course. Don't let them kill each other, will ya?" With out another word I turned on my heel only to find my way to the door blocked by a slender, blonde Vasto Lorde. I merely stared her down, waiting for her to move.

"What in the name of sanity do you think your doing Raven?" demanded Valencia in an octave displaying her distress. In the time since Ulquiorra had left our ranks Valencia and I had become as close as sisters. "Leaving with that… that…," temporarily at a loss for words her large eyes flickered from my dark chocolate ones to Ulquiorra's emerald ones and back again, "thing!" She spat the last word. "He's not even one of us anymore. Look at him with half a mask. Ha. You think he could offer more than us? And you're putting HIM in charge?" She flung her arm out to indicate Larchra, who looked rather offended. "He's no better than a rock; I don't care if he is older!"

I had suffered her tirades many times before and usually found them quite entertaining but time was short so she had to be stopped. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. At my words she instantly stiffened. Her eyes down cast and full of tears, she turned and sulked off to the corner of the room, but not without a parting shot.

"Fine, be that way."

Feeling horrible about having to say that to her I turned, grabbing hold of Ulquiorra's wrist and pulled him out of the shack. I marched down the pale dunes of Las Noches, pale friend still trailing behind me like a piece of ribbon caught in a hurricane. When finally we were out of earshot of the others I rounded on my green eyed companion. The undescised fury in my eyes shocked him. "Why the hell does this shit happen whenever your around?" his only response was a slow closing an reopening of those emerald orbs. The only things that showed the hint of a hint of expression in that maddeningly stoic face of his. "Oh don't act so innocent you dip shit!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull-shit! You know exactly what I'm talking about. That scene with Valencia just now," Understanding must have dawned on him then because he glided to my side and laid a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you two had grown so close in my absence. That must have been quite traumatic for you."

By this time there were tears of rage and anguish in equal measures welling in my eyes. "You had better be sorry. I had to tell her that…" But uncharacteristically I let my emotions overpower me just for a moment. For that one instant I lost myself in the familiar safety of my friend's arms and buried my face in his chest. The rest of my sentence lost in the fabric of his shirt.

Awkwardly he patted my back. This was so unprecedented that his usual calm was shaken. Sniffing once, I quickly pulled myself together, ashamed. I was unwise to let my emotions get out of control. What disturbed me more, however, was how natural it was to lean on him, even after all this time and everything that had happened since the time when we hunted together.

**A/N: Read and review please! I'll up load the next chapter after I get a few reviews thank you everybody**


End file.
